


Even kittens get hurt from time to time

by SophieRomanoff97



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Hurt Yuri Plisetsky, Hurt/Comfort, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nosebleed, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Otabek Altin, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky is Extra, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, not really but they act like it, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: Yurio falls on the ice and subsequently has a nosebleed after hitting his face.Victor tries to convince him that it wasn't his fault but the injury paired with messing up the routine causes a panic attack.Luckily Yuuri is around to help out.Yuuri/Victor relationship is hinted at but not important. Yurio/Otabek comes in at the end.





	Even kittens get hurt from time to time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm Sophie and this is my first YOI fan fiction. I've loved it since it came out but have re-watched recently and have really gotten obsessed. I hope you enjoy this work!
> 
> TW: panic attacks, blood
> 
> Kotyonok means kitten in Russian and is the perfect pet name for Yurio <3

"It wasn't your fault." Victor said quietly as he lead a trembling Yurio from the ice and to somewhere quieter. "Even kittens get hurt from time to time." 

Yurio growled as he pulled his arm from Victor's grip, readjusting the wadded up tissue paper currently pressed to his bleeding nose.

"Of course it wasn't my fault." The Russian scoffed, stalking over to the bench, where he began to pull off his skates.

As Victor got to his knees to help the boy out of his skates, he noticed the shine in Yurio's eyes. 

"Does it hurt?" The silver haired man gestured at the red stained tissue paper.

The boy narrowed his gaze. "No, Victor, I only smacked my face into the ice, why on earth would that hurt?"

"Okay, stupid question." Victor murmured, raising an eyebrow but continuing until the skates were off. 

"Do you want me to fetch the medic?" Yurio would have to see the medic before going home, it was procedure, but as long as he didn't leave the rink, it didn't have to be right away.

Yurio sniffled and shook his head and suddenly Victor wasn't sure if the boy was sniffing because his nose was bleeding or because he was upset. 

The blondes' frame shuddered just a little as he dropped the hand holding the tissue to the side, both hands curling into fists.

Victor, still crouched on the floor, wasn't sure whether any touch would be rejected or welcomed at this stage. "Yurio?"

The boy stared steadfastly at the ground, his chin wobbling as teeth pressed into his lower lip. 

He took a shuddering breath and his eyes widened a second later, his arms crossing over his chest as his face drained of colour.

Victor had never had to deal with a panic attack until he'd met Yuuri, but now he could sense them fairly quickly.

But he still wasn't entirely equipped to deal with them.

Thankfully as Victor scanned the crowd, he spotted Yuuri just coming off the ice.

He shouted for his boyfriend and Yuuri, momentarily confused, spotted Yurio and came rushing over.

By the time Yuuri had gotten there, Yurio's panic attack had progressed.

The boy now had both hands covering his eyes and he was openly gasping for breath, his entire body shaking.

Pale cheeks shone with tears, mixed with the blood that Yurio had managed to get down his face.

"Vitya, I need some water and a wet cloth or towel-" Yuuri took Victor's place on the floor as the older man rushed off in search of the items.

Touch could scare some one having a panic attack but at this stage, it could hardly get worse so Yuuri tentatively placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Yurio, it's me, Katsudon. I know you're scared and I know it feels like you can't breathe, but you can." Yuuri next reached for the hands covering his face.

The hands would only obstruct the air flow even more so he pulled the hands down and held them in his own.

Yurio's wild eyes found Yuuri's calm gaze and the older man squeezed the hands in his.

The Russian flinched but didn't pull away, teeth chattering together as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're okay, Yurio, try to match my breathing. Nice and slow." Yuuri purposefully slowed his breathing, taking exaggerated inhales in the hopes Yurio would be able to mimic them.

"I...can't-" the boy winced, shaking his head, tears falling faster. 

"Yes you can." Yuuri soothed, "slowly." 

It took a couple of minutes but eventually Yurio had gotten some control over his breathing.

Well, he was no longer gasping desperately, so that was better.

He could breathe again, but Yurio's hands remained in Yuuri's as the older man continued to speak softly and urge him to take slow breaths.

Victor returned soon after and then Yurio pulled his hands back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Victor handed the bottle of water over and with still trembling hands, Yurio opened it and downed almost all of it.

The boy didn't say anything as he took the cloth and quickly wiped it over his eyes and cheeks, sighing softly as it got rid of the sticky proof of his panic attack.

He then held the cloth under his nose, bleeding once more after being aggravated by his own hands.

"Are you feeling better, Yurio?" Victor asked softly.

He'd watched most of the interaction as he waited for water and felt sure that he could deal with the panic attack next time.

"I'm fine." Yurio muttered, sounding tired and embarrassed. 

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Yurio, it happens to a lot of people." Yuuri said quietly.

"I'm not ashamed, Katsudon, so shut up." Came the snarky reply.

Yuuri chuckled and slowly stood up. "Good to hear. Oh Hey, Otabek is here."

Yurio's head shot up, eyes scanning the crowd before he called out.

"Beka!" 

Otabek smiled softly as he found the boys gaze, walking over to the trio.

His smile dropped as he took in the bloody face, red eyes and still tear stained cheeks.

"Yuri, what happened?" Otabek cupped one of his cheeks, thumb rubbing under his eye, collecting left over tears.

"Nothin'." Yurio grumbled, but didn't look too put out by the interaction.

"Well, Vitya and I should probably get going. Yurio, you know where we are if you need us. And Otabek, make sure he sees the medic." Yuuri smiled and ducked his head as the pair headed back to the ice.

"Oh, Kotyonok, what did you do this time?" Otabek shook his head, a fond smile on his face.

Yurio looked up, eyes blazing as a smirk spread over his lips. "Kiss it better?"

**Author's Note:**

> Also Yurio is now technically 17 (it's been 2 years since it came out) and this is set after the finale so he's sixteen here. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you did??


End file.
